Xonos
Currently and Foreverly known as Xonos What people say about him: Mr. Xonos (aka Xonos Darkgrate or Bronos is an active Wrimo that spends his days eating pickles, hanging in his office, and playing The Aetherlight). What he says about him: Xonos Darkgrate is a more-or-less avid NaNoer who's been around since late 2017. If you ask anyone about him, they'll probably tell you that he's a wordy little boy who likes to spend long whiles typing responses to seemingly unimportant questions. However, his eccentricities have not prevented him from making friends on NaNo, of which he has many. He is always open to making more, though. You might find him roaming the more unruly threads around Nano, such as Unpopular Opinions or the Philosophy Thread, or around his main chat thread: MR. XONOS' OFFICE. Xonos's story: He first joined in July of 2017, participating in donation threads by giving his literary genius to be adopted. Later on, he found himself interacting with other Nanoers in the other categories of the forums and came to make a name for himself. In the beginning, he was very immature. And at times, he remains that way. But he considers himself to have grown a lot since he first joined the forums. He will often pour the dramatic story of his intellectual journey down the throats of anyone who is interested in listening. Because he will never pass up that chance, he also decided to write his story here: - When Xonos first joined, he was thirteen and still unaware that anyone in the world had ''any -- much less theological or political -- opinion different than his. In the other forums that he was on, he made a name for himself by being argumentative and, of course, very well-spoken, but he was far from educated. As such, he had to learn the lesson the hard way when he joined Nano. His ignorance and lack of original ideas suddenly became evident. Consequently, he became depressed. He didn't realize before how shaky his beliefs were, and he began to question whether he even had the beliefs he thought he did. But Xonos was and is a stubborn person, you see. Spiteful sometimes, even. So one day he made a promise to himself: If he didn't know something. If someone could pull a who, what, where, or why; and he couldn't respond- He would sure as heck figure it out. Or concede entirely. And to this day, Xonos has not yet conceded a major opinionated point in his life. Whether that is to be the case forever or for only a little while longer, is yet to be seen.'' Xonos's ethics: There you have it -- Xonos's major backstory and motivation. But Xonos considers himself a lot more than just his opinions -- be that political, theological, or about food. Xonos thinks that people can turn out to be a lot more than they think at first, and he holds a firm faith in the ideal that eventually all people on NaNo can come together in friendly unison. He firmly rejects tribalistic thinking, even by estranging himself from groups he already self-identifies with. He always makes an effort to not just understand but also to dive into the "Other Side" of things. As such, he often spends more time with political and ideological "enemies", to the bafflement of many of his friends. This doesn't make him immune to controversy, however. No matter how hard he tries, people will always disagree with him and he with them. He has since come to terms with reality. But the ultimate ideal of being friendly with everyone remains fresh on his mind. He recognizes that some of his beliefs may form a chasm too wide to cross for many people in NaNo, and every day, he thinks of ways to bridge this divide. Although his persona on NaNo will always be one of an avid and proficient debater, he prides himself on being just the opposite in a personal conversation -- trying his best to tap into a more understanding and empathetic side of him whenever someone chooses to engage him in a one-on-one conversation. Xonos has made many mistakes in life, and he continues to do so. But he believes that he can do better and really tries the best he can. He loves each and every NaNoer for who they are, and his email is always open to anyone who needs advice, a listening ear, or an intellectual voice. Xonos's Contacts: You can find Xonos by his email at "xonosdarkgrate@gmail.com" or at Discord with his tag "Xonos Darkgrate#2641" Please give him one to two workdays to respond, but he usually replies pretty fast.